


Imagine N°1 : Teasing Dean

by Evyione



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Reader and Sam are teasing Dean !It's the first time I wrote a summary so please be easy on me !





	Imagine N°1 : Teasing Dean

**Author's Note:**

> A fic idea just popped up in my head ! 
> 
> I know some wirtters are not confortable to write the same fics as another writter.  
> But for those who want to write the fic, it’s just because I like to know how different writters can write a fic based on the same idea ! I would really like for (all of) you to write it ! <3
> 
> The Reader can be anything : sister, daughter, girlfriend, wife, friend…

Y/N is alone in the Bunker so she decides to watch "The Notebook". While she's watching the movie Sam and Dean came back but she didn't hear them because she was too much into the movie. 

Sam and Dean heard sobbing coming from Y/N room and decided to approach carefully with a look of worry and concern on their face. Once they opened the door they see Y/N crying and they rushed to her and asked her what was wrong until they saw what she was watching and then they started making fun of, teasing her, well mostly Dean. 

Y/N got a little upset and dared them to watch it and without shedding a tear. They accepted the challenge but if they win she will do dishes for a week. They watched the movie and at the end Y/N look at Dean and Sam and ask if they liked it. Sam says yes and shed a few tears.

Y/N then turned to Dean and asked the question once again.  
Dean answered "No, maybe, shut up!" and started crying and mumbling at how they could have been happy from the beginning!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys ! And please tell me if you intend to write it as a fic !


End file.
